


三人行

by AmandaSun320



Category: Ninja Must Die
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaSun320/pseuds/AmandaSun320





	三人行

小黑醒来的时候，脸上盖了什么东西，身上已经被扒得干干净净。他只记得血影在隼白赶来的那一刻，在他脖子后面用力一击，然后就失去了意识。他挣扎着想坐起来，却发现手被什么东西绑住了。  
他用力地扭了扭，一只手摸上了他赤裸的胸膛。“别费劲了！我绑的绳子，堪比捆仙绳了！”是血影！  
“滚远点！”胸口的手被另一个人没好气地拍掉了，“你忍一忍，我给你解开。”  
居然……是隼白队长？  
脸上的衣物被轻柔地掀开，隼白趁势摸了摸小黑因为缺氧而微微泛红的脸颊。  
“要解绳子的话，动作可不可以快一点儿？你磨磨唧唧的，我可受不了！”血影嘲讽着隼白，用身子挤开他，三两下解下了绳子。小黑这才注意到，那原本是血影的头绳，黑色高马尾被放下后，散乱地披在他肩头，血影上半身的衣服也早已除去，肌肉饱满的胸膛上，斜斜地搭了几缕头发，真是……色情。  
“队长？”小黑还是扭过头去盯着隼白，想要从一直信赖的队长脸上找出一个能解释当下情形的合理解释。  
隼白坐在了他身边，温柔地摸了摸他的脸颊，还是很烫手，不知道是因为刚刚的缺氧还是因为自己的碰触。隼白知道小黑迷恋他，但是他从未主动回应过小黑。他也知道自己一个轻微的抚摸动作，就会引起小黑痉挛式的反应。“别怕，我在。”  
“嗤……”血影用刚解开的头绳又随意地束起了一个高马尾，相对于隼白一丝不苟的马尾，显得潇洒又自如，细碎的刘海斜斜地搭在眼睛上方，面具露出的狭长眼睛里闪着精光，促狭地自上而下撇着几乎贴在一起的两人。小黑赤裸着躺在这间简陋的小屋的床上，这是他和隼白能找到的最好的条件了。  
“怎么？”隼白挑了挑眉毛。  
“别在那假惺惺地搞什么深情戏码了，你不也一早就想上他了吗？”血影戏谑道。  
“什么？”小黑有点吃惊，所以这两个人把他绑到这里是为了……  
隼白在血影面前还是保持着警惕：“我只是想让小黑快乐一点，至于你，最好把嘴管严一点，不然我现在立刻马上就可以废了你。”  
“呵，大名鼎鼎的白夜叉真是名副其实啊！守护自己想要守护的东西不遗余力，既然如此你又为什么会邀请我一起呢？”血影伸手把勉强支撑着坐起来的小黑又按倒在了床上。  
隼白没有理他，转头把小黑抱在怀里，让小黑在他臂弯里躺得舒服一点，轻轻地用食指关节一遍又一遍地描绘着他的嘴唇。“相信我，会舒服的。”  
用的是他一贯令小黑心安的语调。  
他的手握住了小黑腿间因为他的触碰而微微抬头的阴茎，常年握刀的手掌上有一层茧，他用指腹上的薄茧摩擦着小黑，小黑的铃口渗出了不少液体。  
“过来。”即使是在床上，在平时不会出现的三个人的时候，隼白发号施令的样子也一如既往的平静。血影吹了一下自己的刘海，走了过来。  
“帮他，用什么都行，再给他做扩张，保证他放松下来。”隼白松开了小黑的阴茎。  
血影摘下了自己的面具，面具下的脸比他们大不了几岁，匆匆一瞥，小黑甚至不能通过面孔判断出血影和隼白谁更大一点，只能确定的是，血影真是天生一副好皮相。  
血影轻轻地弹了弹他已经完全勃起的阴茎：“呵，就这么点的小鸟，也配大爷伺候。”  
隼白猛地把血影的头按在了小黑的腿间。“动嘴。”  
小黑能感受到血影炽热的呼吸正一下下地喷在他最脆弱的地方。血影抬起头来的时候，眼中带着不甘，又不敢多说什么，手扶着小黑的阴茎，从下往上抬头冲小黑挑了挑眉毛：“你最好给我记住了，一会儿就这么伺候我！”他狠狠地拧了一把小黑大腿根的软肉，张嘴吞了进去。  
小黑低着头，没看清他吞吞吐吐的动作，只能感受到自己的下身被温暖的口腔内壁包裹得紧紧的，他轻轻地哼了一声。  
“现在就受不了了？那一会儿不是该晕过去了？”隼白捏着他的下巴，逼迫他抬头看向侧躺在他身边的自己。  
不同于血影不得章法的乱发，隼白的刘海富有层次感，隐藏在刘海阴影下的眼睛里闪烁着小黑从来没见过的光芒。  
“你以为我不知道你迷恋我？以为我不知道你偷我的训练服？以为我不知道你偷了我的衣服然后用来自慰？”他亲了一下小黑红得像是能滴出血来的嘴唇，温暖，柔软，他一样柔软地在小黑耳边轻轻吹气。  
“你以为我不知道你幻想着我，带着呜咽射，在我的衣服上？”  
他逗弄着小黑早已挺立的乳头，用手指撩拨着这一敏感地带，手扶着小黑的后颈，狠狠地侵入他的口腔。“我什么都知道。”  
小黑觉得自己爽得几乎要立刻射出来了。窒息感带来的快感加上本来就有的刺激，他忍不住向上拱了拱腰。  
血影的舌头很灵巧，划过他的铃口，舌尖微小的颗粒磨蹭着小黑的冠状沟，然后猛地吸气，把他的阴茎尽可能吞下，响亮地给了他一记深喉。  
小黑在双重刺激下，小声地呻吟着，射了出来。血影在隼白的逼迫下，把他射出来的精液尽数舔了干净。隼白自己则又跟小黑深吻，再把因为动情而流下的几滴眼泪卷进嘴里。  
他终于下达命令，让血影脱下衣服。血影原本就没穿上衣，现在手插在人鱼线处，向下褪掉自己的裤子，细密的小汗珠在他饱满的肌肉上形成亮晶晶的反光，小黑惊异地发现他居然会对除了隼白以外的人产生反应。  
“我说过的，你会舒服，肉体不会骗人。”隼白也脱掉了自己身上的衣服，手掌游走向下，抚上了小黑的臀肉。指尖沾了点他自己的液体，毫不客气地揉捏了两下，就直接捅了进去。小黑拧了拧眉毛，还没等他习惯，嘴里就又被塞进来一个异物，伴随着浓烈的麝香，他才意识到为什么刚刚血影会嘲讽他的尺寸。  
太大了，小黑脑子里想，太满了。  
隼白冷静地替他做着扩张，慢慢增加手指，动作不急不慢，静等他适应，适应他的尺寸，适应两个人的节奏。  
嘴里来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流了下去，血影恶意地挺了挺腰，小黑的嘴发出了淫靡的水声，他呜咽了一声。  
隼白抬起了他的一条腿，漂亮的腹肌紧贴着小黑微微下陷的腰窝，挺身进入。小黑嗓子里迸发出一声含混的呻吟。  
他身上的两个人仿佛是交换了领地，动作默契地开始对方刚刚的动作。血影捏住了他的乳头，细心地研磨着，把颜色鲜艳的乳头玩得仿佛要破了皮儿滴下血来时才放手，在他还没有缓冲过来时又夹在指间，大力地搓揉脂肪并不饱满的胸膛。  
隼白又握住了再次抬头的阴茎，顺着方向慢慢地捋动，时不时用指甲划过龟头，在冠状沟处微微使劲。身下的动作更是一丝不苟，先是慢慢地抽插，寻找他最敏感的那一点。小黑身体明显抽搐了的时候，后穴微微夹紧了一点，隼白的左手从大腿内侧绕过来握紧了小黑的阴茎，拇指堵住了他的马眼，右手扶住了小黑的腰，狠狠地顶撞着那一处。小黑意乱情迷地呻吟着，破碎的呻吟又被血影狠狠堵住。身下的欲望得不到释放，声音的宣泄也得不到解脱，小黑眼圈红红的，大滴大滴的眼泪从眼眶涌出来，和口水混杂在一处，令人心疼又满足。  
身体的快感一波又一波地袭来，他觉得肉体和精神都脱节了，大脑叫嚣着“停下来”“要死了”，身体却自觉地做出更诚实的反应，用细微的动作表达着想要更多。他脸颊酸痛，却也慢慢摸索出了技巧，时不时轻轻吮吸一下，血影倒吸一口冷气，爽到差点缴械。他腰腿都软得全靠隼白在支撑，却还不忘用力地收缩后穴，试图留住隼白。  
“射吧。”隼白也不想忍着了，冲血影轻轻点了点头，两个人同时倾泻在不同的地方。  
血影的精液没有全射在小黑嘴里，射了一部分就退了出来，剩下的都射在了他潮红的脸上，眼皮，鼻头，下巴，甚至有一点点溅到了他短短的头发上。小黑张着嘴大口地呼气，没来得及咽下去的精液混着唾液从嘴里流出，色情得不像样。  
隼白射过之后没有立刻软下来，便就着刚刚射出来的液体又狠狠地抽送了几下，带出来一些白色浊液，堆在穴口，在猛烈的动作下，泛起细小的泡沫。他适时地松开了束缚着小黑的手掌，又在小黑的敏感点上揉弄着，身下狠狠地顶弄着他的点，只三两下，就让小黑射了出来，伴随着小声的抽噎和呻吟。  
简单的清洗之后，小黑的身体恢复了之前的洁净，但情欲带来的潮红却迟迟散不开。小黑似乎有点累，躺在床上，四肢柔软地打开，血影盯着隼白，想知道下一步该做什么。  
“取悦他，一人一半。”隼白的命令总是简单有力，冷静的让人不禁怀疑是不是早有预谋，又理智到恰到好处。小黑眼睛稍微有点失焦，大脑却异常清醒，他清楚地知道自己渴望着什么。  
两个人一黑一白两根马尾堆叠在他的胸口，余光可以看到他们较劲一样地舔弄着他的乳头，想要给他最纯粹的快感，两个人的嘴，舌，和身体上的每一个部位，都性感到令人窒息。从内而外的，小黑产生了一种满足感，同时肉体上又感到一阵空虚。  
好在夜还很长。


End file.
